Mistaken Identities
by Diana-sama
Summary: Razzle is a very confused sixteen-year-old. When you have short-term-memory and powerful Shamanist magic, you end up being confused a lot. Mimirin, the six-year-old cute-faced Mazoku, is there to "help" Razzle. Then, add most of the Slayers gang! X.X;


Diana-sama  
  
"Mistaken Identities"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Slayers. :- If I did, Amelia wouldn't exist... otherwise she'd be a cute li'l four-year-old in the series, instead of a fourteen- year-old. I DO own, however, Razzle, Mimirin, and any minis I decide to stick in for random silliness. Credit goes to Sairyu for giving me the idea for this story. -  
  
Summary: Razzle is a very confused sixteen-year-old. When you have short- term-memory and powerful Shamanist magic, you end up being confused a lot. Mimirin, the six- year-old cute-faced Mazoku, however, is there to help Razzle. Err, as much as Mazoku ever really "help" anyone. When these two oddballs join up with most of the Slayers gang, and another adventure presents itself, chaos and humor is sure to ensue.  
  
1. What a waste  
  
A sixteen-year-old woman sat on a log in the clearing her little "friend" had found. Her hair was the color of dried blood, a dark red that seemed withered and faded, even though her hair was healthy and shone in the light of tonight's full moon. Her large, emerald eyes flicked over to a spot to her far right and she sighed, putting down the lukewarm soup she'd been eating.  
"Can I help you?" she asked sarcastically, her voice bored.  
A man in armor holding a large axe stepped out of the foliage where she'd been looking. "Are you Lina Inverse?" he growled with a smirk.  
"What if I am?"  
"Then I'll have to kill you!" the fighter shouted, lifting up his axe and charging the girl.  
She swiftly dodged it as he swung downwards to the left, and grabbed one of the metal poles that had been resting over the fire with her left hand as she turned. The fighter stumbled when his axe missed, and then shrieked as hot metal tore through the flesh of his armpit, where his armor didn't cover.  
The teenager frowned as his body fell to the ground in front of her log. She calmly replaced the metal stick, stood, and kicked the man's body out of her way, before sitting down again. "How troublesome. Oh," she realized, turning to face the man's dead body for a moment, "I forgot to tell you. I'm not Lina."  
She sighed and turned back to her now cold soup. "Oh well. Humph, what a waste."  
  
"Para-rum-pum-pum, para-rum-pum-pum, para rum-pum-PUM,pa-da-daaah, para-rum- pum-pum, para-rum-pum-pum, para-rum-pum-PUH-da-DAA-AHHH," a small girl sang cheerfully, skipping through the forest with a bucket of water held in both hands. Her bright, innocent blue eyes were misleading, as was her childish, pale face, her cheeks sprinkled with freckles, her pink overall-dress and white shirt underneath, and her light soprano voice. Her short, curly blond hair fell to her shoulders, a large pink bow on top.  
She entered the clearing where the sixteen-year-old sat and blinked in surprise at the dead body. "Razzle, did you do that?" she asked, walking instead of skipping towards the girl.  
Razzle frowned at the little girl. "Yeah. He thought I was some "Lina" person. Who's that? Do you know?"  
The girl hesitated nervously, a small bead of sweat sliding down the side of her face. "Uhh... nope, never heard of her."  
Emerald eyes narrowed. "You have! Who is she, Mimi?"  
"I said I don't know," the girl pouted, placing the bucket of water next to the fire, on which two metal poles, one of them caked in dried blood, were supposed to be holding the pot of soup Razzle had just finished. "Hey, Razzle! You ate all the soup!!"  
"Er- don't change the subject! Who is she?"  
"I wanted soup!" Mimi began to wail.  
"Argh! Shut up, I can make more!"  
The crying stopped abruptly. "Really? Yay, yay! Soup-da-loodle, laLAlala, soupy- DOUPY, laLA-LAl-"  
"TELL ME RIGHT NOW OR ELSE, MIMIRIN MERC MET-"  
"OKAY, okay!" Mimirin interrupted, looking frightened.  
Razzle smiled contentedly. "Good girl."  
Mimi glared. "Humph, using my own name against me... and I thought I was the Mazoku around here."  
"Hurry it up already," Razzle ordered, starting the new soup.  
Mimi sighed. "Lina Inverse is a very famous bandit around these parts. She is probably the most powerful dark sorceress in all the humans." She hesitated, then continued after a glare from Razzle. "However, recent rumors have spread saying that Lina disappeared. Obviously, most of the humans haven't heard the rumors we Mazoku have."  
"Hm. That's interesting," Razzle commented, frowning at the stew. She dropped a few slices of carrot in and smiled again. "What does Lina look like?"  
"Fiery red hair and ruby eyes, with the garb of a dark magician," Mimi practically recited.  
"Is she a lone bandit, or does she have companions?"  
"She has a few companions. One is a blond swordsman in blue, who is supposedly one- fourth elven, and carries the Sword of Light with him. Another is the heartless sorcerer swordsman, who is cursed to look like a Chimera. Then there is also the Crown Princess of Sailoon, and a woman who is a healer and the Guardian of Flagoon."  
"That's interesting," Razzle repeated, adding bits of potato.  
"They also say that she recently befriended the last Golden Dragon, who is also Priestess of the Fire Dragon King."  
"Ooooh, now that's gotta be cool," Razzle grinned, stirring the soup. "Having a Golden Dragon as your companion... although, I thought Chimeras were evil."  
"They are. The one she travels with is cursed with a Chimera body, even though he retains his human soul."  
Razzle tasted the soup and nodded contentedly, scooping it out into a bowl and handing it to Mimi. "And how do you know all this?" she asked, before beginning to eat the contents of the pot as well.  
"Master Zellas has sent General Xellos to go and watch her."  
"Oh, right, Gener- WHO?!"  
"General Xellos."  
"Isn't he the one who slaughtered th-"  
"Yep."  
"But, didn't he want t-"  
"Yep."  
Razzle glared, then sighed, changing the subject. "Why would I be mistaken for Lina, though? I don't look like her, do I?"  
Mimi looked her up and down. "Nope. Too young. Humans are just bad at seeing in the dark."  
"I'M human! I can see just fine!"  
Mimi looked at her, and then quickly began to eat her soup. "Mmm, yummy!"  
Razzle sighed, knowing Mimi wasn't gonna tell her anything more.  
  
AN: Okay, kinda confusing, I know. Gomen-nasai. Please forgive. bow, bow I'll hopefully type up chapter two tonight at my dad's house, though I may just rewrite this chapter. I don't really like how it flows. R&R peoples! - 


End file.
